Galactic Terran-Vasudan Alliance
The Galactic Terran-Vasudan Alliance (GTVA) was the dominant power in Terran-Vasudan space. The foundations of the Galactic Terran-Vasudan Alliance began in 2335 following the arrival of the Shivans, and the subsequent signing of a cease fire between the Galactic Terran Alliance and the Parliamentary Vasudan Navy. This early cease fire between the two governments was initially only a desperate measure to prevent both species' annihilation by the Shivans, and relations were unstable. However, as the Terrans and Vasudans continued to work together in military endeavors against the Shivans, the two species grew closer together. In 2345, ten years after the Shivan attack on Ross 128, Terran and Vasudan leaders signed a historic treaty, bringing into being the first iteration of the Galactic Terran-Vasudan Alliance. In the same year, Khonsu II also presented the newly formed General Assembly an unprecedented joint endeavor, a massive construction project that would result in the creation of the GTVA Colossus. Khonsu II was also famously pro-Terran, a far cry from the social situation a mere decade ago, when the two species were participating in open warfare against one another. The Colossus project could possibly be regarded the symbolic embodiment of the harmonious coexistence of the two species. In 2358, following the reconstruction of both species' worlds and the normalization of the Terran and Vasudan economical and industrial situations, delegates from both species signed the Beta Aquilae Convention, or BETAC, which dissolved the Terran regional blocs and elevated the General Assembly, Security Council, and Vasudan Imperium to the position of supreme power in all of Terran-Vasudan space. Named after the system in which it was ratified, the Beta Aquilae Convention defines the characteristics and governing methods of the Galactic Terran-Vasudan Alliance. Additionally, it also dictated the actions of military units regarding nonviolent civilian craft, imposing that no hostile action be taken against such vessels. Another constitution, the Deneb Convention, is known to lay down the details regarding the freedom of information. Shortly after the discovery of the Knossos subspace portal, a Rakshasa-class Shivan cruiser emerged. A short-lived offensive against the Shivans in the nebula beyond the portal also saw the end of the NTF Rebellion with the deployment of the GTVA Colossus. Bosch, however, made contact with the Shivans and vanished into the nebula. Meanwhile, dozens of six-kilometer long Shivan Sathanas juggernauts began pouring from the portal, and started converging on the Capella star. A plan to collapse the jump nodes to Capella using Meson Bombs was hatched and technically successful, but during the final stages of evacuation, the Sathanas juggernauts triggered a supernova in Capella. The GTVA managed to recover from this, however, and began rebuilding, in addition to reverse-engineering the Knossos Portal. However, in the GTVA's 2367, a Dimensional Tear ravaged GTVA space, and carried the GTVA to another universe, and they were unsure as to whether Earth was there, causing the Terran Population of the GTVA to despair. Fortunately, due to the GTVA leadership, as well as the Vasudan Population, the Terran Population recovered, and began to rebuild again. It took almost 20 years for them to recover, but once they did, they began to expand again, soon arriving during the Sith invasion of Terstroia. The GTVA managed to fight there way through the Sith fleet, and countered a small fleet of freelance ships that had also taken up a defense of the world. Coordinating with the natives and the vigilantes, the GTVA drove the Sith Empire away and helped the natives rebuild the planet. Then, the GTVA aided the inhabitants to build a new faction, the League of Battle, who soon grew to be a budding galactic power. Notable Members *Emperor Khonsu II (Vasudan Emperor) Government The government of the Galactic Terran-Vasudan Alliance can be compared to the modern-day government of the United Nations. Little information is known about how the GTVA is run aside from the information given in the intelligence section dedicated to the subject, which is relatively vague itself. Thus, most of the information here is conjecture inferred from the intelligence entry. The Galactic Terran-Vasudan Alliance consists of three principal components: the General Assembly, the Security Council, and the Vasudan Imperium. Presumably, the General Assembly has power over most domestic aspects of the GTVA, maintaining the economic, industrial, and social aspects of the Alliance. It is not known what influence the General Assembly has over the Security Council, though it is assumed that it has the power to appoint the leaders that make up the Security Council. It is known to have at least five secondary subsidiary components and five tertiary subsidiary components, though their functions are not known. The Vasudan Imperium presumably represents the Vasudan Emperor and the Vasudan ruling body. It is not known if the Vasudan public is also represented by the Vasudan Imperium. After the Vasudans' rapid recovery during the reconstruction era, the parliamentary establishment of the Empire was disbanded, shifting all power to the Emperor himself. Some power may still be vested within an assembly of politicians within the Vasudan Imperium, though it is likely that the Emperor reserves supreme power in the Vasudan Imperium, giving him a large amount of power within the GTVA as a whole. Military The military strength of the GTVA is undoubtedly a formidable force, though it was outmatched by the numerically and technologically superior Shivan force. The Terran and Vasudan fleets remain separate, though are maintained under a single command structure. The cooperation between fleets is far more widespread than it was during the Great War, and both species freely exchange information between one another. Additionally, another system known as the officer exchange program was introduced, allowing members of a certain species to serve in limited numbers on a ship of the other species. Ships of the GTVA military are designated either GT or GV, denoting Galactic Terran and Galactic Vasudan, respectively. The Security Council is the governing body guiding the might of the Terran-Vasudan fleet. The armed forces are likely controlled by civilian politicians who issue orders and set objectives for large campaigns. It is not known to what extent the Security Council guides the fleet's actions, and to what degree they are autonomous from the General Assembly. The Security Council also likely has authority over Galactic Terran-Vasudan Intelligence, the intelligence gathering and espionage arm of the Alliance, as well as Special Operations Command. Starship Type Classification The Starship classification method of the GTVA is vastly different than that used by most races. The GTVA's Ship Classification method is as follows: *Fighter - Single Ships that primarily serve as anti-fighter/bomber craft. Similar to Coalition and AoL ships of the Fighter classification. **Stealth Recon - Fighters that specialize in infiltrating hostile territory and acquiring information without being detected. The GTF Pegasus and the GVF Ptah were, at the time of the GTVA's arrival in this universe, the only GTVA stealth fighters. **Interceptor - A fighter role that aims at the destruction of hostile fighters and bombers. Interceptors are fast and agile, but are weakly shielded and armored. **Space Superiority - A versatile fighter role that is capable in all sorts of roles, except for bombing. A celebrated example of a Space Superiority fighter is the GTF Myrmidon. **Heavy Assault - Heavy Assault fighters have tremendous secondary capacity, heavy shielding and armoring at the expense of speed and maneuverability. *Bomber - A bomber is a very heavy craft that specializes in carrying bombs. They attack freighter-size ship and above. Bombers are very slow and easily taken down without fighter escorts. Bombers are further categorized into light, medium, and heavy bombers.. *Cruiser - Smallest combatant capital craft classification. Cruisers are at least several times the size of a fighter or bomber and possess mainly antifighter weaponry, with one or two (or in the case of the SC Rakshasa, three) anticapital weapons. The defensive fire of a cruiser is rarely capable of stopping a determined bomber wing, and most are vulnerable to even a well-handled lone fighter. Unable to carry fighters. Equivalent classifications would be other races' "Corvette" and "Destroyer". *Corvette - Middle ground combatant capital craft, falling between the cruiser and the destroyer in size and capablity. Equipped with between two and four anticapital weapons and considerably more impressive antifighter armament than a cruiser. Corvettes are capable of defending themselves adequately against a small number of enemy fighters or bombers. With the exception of the SCv Moloch, corvettes are unable to carry fighters of their own. Corvettes appear to handle most of the antiship and strike duties for the GTVA fleet; Shivan corvettes are extremely rare and have only been deployed against GTVA destroyers as of yet. Whether this is their role or not is guesswork. Equivalent classifications would be other races' "Cruiser" classification. *Frigate - The normally accepted role of a frigate is that of a pocket destroyer, lacking a fighterbay and fighter support facilities/crews enabling the ship to be shrunk down to only slightly bigger than a corvette. Equivalent classifications would be other races' "Cruiser" classification. *Destroyer - Large combatant capital craft, combining the functions of destroying enemy ships and transporting fighters. Destroyers vary wildly in armament and effectiveness against different types of targets. They will have at least one heavy-caliber anticapital weapon and probably several more, plus a number of cruiser-corvette anticapital weapons. Destroyers tend to need fighter cover more than corvettes; some of them actually mount fewer antifighter weapons, and all have much larger amounts of surface area that needs to be defended. Any situation with the direct involvement of a destroyer-class ship is by definition serious. Equivalent classifications would be "Battleship", and "Battlecarrier". *Superdestroyer - Bigger, meaner, and tougher than a destroyer, yet too small for the juggernaut classification; first applied well before the juggernaut classification came into existence. Only the Hades and Lucifer have been given this classification prior to the GTVA's arrival in this universe. The nature of the superdestroyers was such that any appearance by them indicates the major effort by the controlling side. Their success is often decisive for that system, while their failure is a blow that is difficult to recover from. Equivalent classifications would be "Super Battleship" and "Dreadnought". *Juggernaut - The pinnacle of combatant capital craft, a juggernaut is capable of making mincemeat out of an enemy fleet singlehanded and is superbly equipped to combat other capital craft. Due to its large surface area its defenses against fightercraft attack are generally somewhat thinly spread, but a juggernaut's sheer ability to absorb damage means that only another juggernaut or a mass attack by corvettes and destroyers is capable of destroying one in anything like a timely manner. Prior to the GTVA entering this universe, only the SJ Sathanas and GTVA Colossus have been given this classification. The presence of a juggernaut, like a superdestroyer, indicates the controlling side considers the mission absolutely essential; decisive for the system if not the campaign or the entire war. Equivalent classifications would be "Super Dreadnought", "Star Dreadnought", and "Supership". Soldiers Battle Droids Ground Vehicle Types Fighter/Aircraft Classes Fighters and Attack Planes Drones and UAVs Super-Planes Bombers Plane-based Gunships Non-Combat Planes Helicopters Starfighters ulysses.jpg|GTF Ulysses (Ulysses-class Terran Space Superiority Fighter) GTF_Myrmidon_New.JPG|GTF Myrmidon (Myrmidon-class Terran Space Superiority Fighter) 480px-GVFThoth.png|GVF Thoth (Thoth-class Vasudan Space Superiority Fighter) 360px-Perseus_12_w14_lighting.png|GTF Perseus (Perseus-class Terran Interceptor) 480px-GVFHorus.png|GVF Horus (Horus-class Vasudan Interceptor) 480px-HTL_Serapis.png|GVF Serapis (Serapis-class Vasudan Advanced Interceptor) 480px-HTL_Seth.png|GVF Seth (Seth-class Vasudan Heavy Fighter) 400px-GVFTauret.png|GTF Tauret (Tauret-class Vasudan Heavy Fighter) 1411682255199.jpg|GTF Hercules (Hercules-class Terran Heavy Assault Fighter) vUwItdB.png|GTF Hercules Mark II (Hercules Mark II-class Terran Heavy Assault Fighter) erinyes2.png|GTF Erinyes (Erinyes-class Terran Heavy Assault Fighter) Gtfares.jpg|GTF Ares (Ares-class Terran Strategic Assault Fighter) Gtfloki.jpg|GTF Loki (Loki-class Terran Reconnaissance Fighter) GTF_Pegasus.jpg|GTF Pegasus (Pegasus-class Terran Stealth Reconnaissance Fighter) 400px-Placeholder_HTL_Ptah.png|GVF Ptah (Ptah-class Vasudan Stealth Reconnaissance Fighter) Star-Bombers 20120927115003!Placeholder_htl_sekhmet.png|GVB Sekhmet (Sekhmet-class Vasudan Bomber) 20130409192601!Htl_osiris.png|GVB Osiris (Osiris-class Vasudan Bomber) 360px-HTL_Bakha.png|GVB Bakha (Bakha-class Vasudan Advanced Bomber) 480px-GTBArtemis.png|GTB Artemis (Artemis-class Terran Medium Bomber) 480px-GTBArtemisDH.png|GTB Artemis D.H. (Artemis D.H.-class Terran Medium Bomber) 480px-GTBBoanerges.png|GTB Boanerges (Boanerges-class Terran Heavy Bomber) 480px-GTBMedusa.png|GTB Medusa (Medusa-class Heavy Bomber) Gtbzeus.jpg|GTB Zeus (Zeus-class Terran Strike Bomber) Gtbursa.jpg|GTB Ursa (Ursa-class Terran Assault Bomber) Airship Classes Starship Classes Warships FLFenris.jpg|GTC Fenris (Fenris-class Terran Cruiser) Gtcleviathan.jpg|GTC Leviathan (Leviathan-class Terran Cruiser) GTC Aeolus.png|GTC Aeolus (Aeolus-class Terran Cruiser) Aten480x340.jpg|GVC Aten (Aten-class Vasudan Cruiser) 480px-HTL_Mentu.png|GVC Mentu (Mentu-class Vasudan Cruiser) deimos.jpg|GTCv Deimos (Deimos-class Terran Corvette) Sobek640x480.jpg|GVCv Sobek (Sobek-class Vasudan Corvette) 1267o7r.jpg|GTD Orion (Orion-class Terran Destroyer) 2pyytmh.jpg|GTD Hecate (Hecate-class Terran Destroyer) 480px-GVDTyphon.png|GVD Typhon (Typhon-class Vasudan Destroyer) hatshepsut.jpg|GVD Hatshepsut (Hatshepsut-class Vasudan Destroyer) Gtvacolossus.jpg|GTVA Colossus (Colossus-class GTVA Juggernaut) Transports and Freighters Gttelysium.jpg|GTT Elysium (Elysium-class Terran Transport) Gttargo.jpg|GTT Argo (Argo-class Terran Transport) 400px-Isis_shot.png|GTT Isis (Isis-class Vasudan Transport) GTFR_Triton_New.jpg|GTFr Triton (Triton-class Terran Freighter) Gtfrposeidon.jpg|GTFr Poseidon (Poseidon-class Terran Freighter) Gvfrbes-old.jpg|GTFr Bes (Bes-class Vasudan Freighter) 480px-GVFrSatis.png|GVFr Satis (Satis-class Vasudan Freighter) 480px-PVFrMaat.png|PVFr Ma'at (Ma'at-class Vasudan Freighter) Other Ships GTA-Charybdis.png|GTA Charybdis (Charybdis-class Terran Advanced Warning And Control System Ship) Setekh320x240.jpg|GVA Setekh (Setekh-class Vasudan Advanced Warning And Control System Ship) FLFaustus.jpg|GTSC Faustus (Faustus-class Terran Science Vessel) Gtgzephyrus.jpg|GTG Zephyrus (Zephyrus-class Terran Gas Miner) Gvganuket-old.jpg|GVG Anuket (Anuket-class Vasudan Gas Miner) Gtshygeia.jpg|GTS Hygeia (Hygeia-class Terran Support Ship) GTUbc.png|GVS Nephthys (Nephthys-class Vasudan Support Ship) Gtephermes.jpg|GTEP Hermes (Hermes-class Terran Escape Pod) Gvepra-old.jpg|GVEP Ra (Ra-class Vasudan Escape Pod)